Talk:Carlos the Scientist
Carlos' ethnicity I made a post on this matter . That is the final word. It's been settled, discussion over. MGLVNA (talk) 17:51, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Carlos' ethnicity: Jeffrey Crannor, co-writer and original voice of Carlos, has stated several times on his Tumblr blog (and, if I'm not mistaken, his Twitter too), that Carlos is indeed Latino. Please do not remove this point from Carlos' bio. Sunonthesand (talk) 23:37, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :One of Jeffrey's tumblr posts says It sucks that there’s a white straight male (me), playing a gay man of color (Carlos). Look, I know it’s a voiceover, but it’s not just that. We do live stage shows, and that’s a visible role for a PoC. Plus, fans often google the actors who play each character, and what does a Latino/Latina teen think when my face might pop up (or worse, no image pops up) as the actor playing Carlos? What am I doing voicing this major character when there are so many talented, gay, Latino or Hispanic men who can/should be doing it? Why didn’t I think of all of this before ep 16? I don’t know. : But here I am: standing in the way of a actor of color getting paid acting work, and I don’t want to do that since I am neither a PoC nor an actor. So based on that, while he doesn't explicitly state Carlos is latino, Carlos is "a gay man of color" and, considering the talk of latino actors and fans, almost certainly is latino. If anyone knows if there's a post, tweet, interview, episode or live night vale show that says it even less ambiguously, please reply where to find it. 00:57, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Why are you all looking for out-of-universe forms of confirmation when it explicitly says he's Latino in the podcast? I can't remember which episode, but it was within the first 20 or so, since I've only watched so far into the 20s. To be more exact, it was before that time we first hear Carlos on the phone, because I remember thinking that it wasn't a very Latino sounding voice (sometimes people of different ethnicities have a slightly different tone colour to their voice). While vocal tone colour isn't an extremely accurate gauge of one's ethnicity, the lack of what is generally a more smooth, musical quality to his voice was enough for me to remember having to stop and think, so his actual ethnicity had definitely been confirmed by Cecil before then because if it hadn't there would have been no reason for me to have stopped and thought about the conflicting information. 07:30, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :Personally, I hadn't found the info in the podcast between MGLVNA blog post appearing and my comment. I've now edited my comment to include episode and live night vale show as sources. Thanks. I think it would still be helpful to find a source. 20:05, May 13, 2014 (UTC)